Disclosed herein is a method for automated determination of expiration of an image production device that is currently in use by a customer, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Devices, such as image production devices, which have outlived their useful life, are often overlooked due to the manual nature of identifying such devices. For managed services, these devices result in increased maintenance costs, increased service level agreement (SLA) costs, reduced supplies income and overall customer dissatisfaction.